metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Grenade
Grenades are improvised explosive devices that were created from scrap by the Metro dwellers at some point after the Great War of 2013. Two very similar variants appear in the game series - a regular Frag grenade and a Sticky grenade, which sticks to surfaces instead of bouncing off. Metro 2033 Grenades seen in Metro 2033 are makeshift pipe-bombs, consisting of a short section of steel pipe, containing the explosive mixture, and closed at both ends with caps. A fuse is inserted into the pipe with a wire running out through a hole in the capped end of the pipe. They appear to be fragmentation grenades as the pipe itself fragments when exploding There are two types of grenades available to the player in Metro 2033. The first one is a pipe-bomb that can be obtained as early as the Riga station weapon shop and are commonly found. The second grenades functions in the same way, albiet with a bit of a twist; it is 'sticky'. The sticky grenades are bristling with razor-sharp nails that will impale anything they land on and never bounce off surfaces. These are rarely found in the game but can be bought from multiple vendors Since grenades are generally far from being stable, these makeshift bombs are prone to going off if shot at or if caught in the blast of another grenade, often creating deadly chain reactions when carrying multiple grenades. Metro Last Light Fragmentation Grenades The improvised explosive makes a return in Metro: Last Light, with the pipe bomb functioning and looking the same as in Metro 2033, and still easily capable of killing armoured opponents up close. They are best used against mutants, who will not try and avoid the grenades, though their relatively long fuse time and the fact that grenades can't be "cooked" means care must be taken to time the throw correctly. Obviously, they are not suited to stealthy players, but if the player'' is'' spotted, they can even the odds and give the player time to adjust. The different grenades can be thrown by the press of a button (by default, c'''). This also applies to throwing knifes and mines. The different throwing weapons can be switched between at any time by holding down the "weapons inventory" key (default one is '''tab). Sticky Grenades In the Faction Pack DLC mission, Kshatriya, sticky grenades replace the fragmentation grenades, although they have pretty much the same stats, except obviously being sticky. Aside from slow moving Librarians, they are not much use against the fast moving mutants in Kshatriya - bullets are much better invested in incendiary grenades that, although do less damage, can slow down Librarians long enough for the player to escape. A few can be found throughout the library, but most will need to be purchased from the home base. Metro Exodus Grenades return in Metro Exodus. Their look has been altered, but the function remains mostly unchanged, besides exploding on impact or a very short time fuse if thrown in the air. Throwing animation has been simplified and thus, it takes less time to throw a grenade. Grenades are now much more valuable, as they are only very rarely found in the world and are fairly expensive to craft, one grenade costs 30 mechanical and 15 chemical materials to produce and can only be created at the workbench. It means that the player shouldn't just waste their grenades on any target, but should instead save them for the toughest of opponents, or especially difficult fights with large groups of enemies. By default, Artyom can carry 5 grenades, and with Throwable carrier vest upgrade, this number is increased to 10. Obtaining Metro 2033 *Grenades can be first bought in Riga and are first found in the Lost Tunnel level and in ample quantities afterwards. *Sticky Grenades are much rarer but can be bought from multiple vendors. **Here is a list of locations: ***One is found in Bridge in a box you can open on the first railcar you can climb into along with another box with three dolls that gives a Moral Point when squeezed. ***Two are found inside the truck hanging near the water in Dead City 1. ***Two are found in a red box on the wall in Frontline near the fascist generator. ***Two are found in Outpost near the radio beacon on the roof of the building. Related Achievements/Trophies Metro 2033 Metro 2033 Redux Metro Last Light Trivia Fragmentation Grenades * It seems unlikely that with the large amount of common pre-war Kalashs inside the Metro, that not one equally common pre-war grenade can be seen. Considering that a regular Russian soldier would carry at least one most of the time, it seems strange. ** The counter argument is that most pre-war grenades were used up in the early years of the Metro, when people still believed they would be rescued, similar to how 12.7x108mm were almost used up, though it seems unlikely that not one would be encountered. ** A soldier in the Mobius trailer can be seen with pre-war grenades, appearing to be Soviet F1 grenades which, while not manufactured currently, are prevalent throughout combat zones the world over. * Grenades can be used on the level Child, to cave in a section of the tunnel and keep lurkers from reaching your location. * If left idle while holding a grenade, Artyom will flick the bottom of the grenade a few times, then mess around with the fuse. This animation also applies to sticky grenades. * According to gameplay demos of Metro: Last Light, grenades were to be used as ammunition for the Kalash's underbarrel grenade launcher, however, it was removed from the final version of the game. ** The grenade launcher, now called the Medved, makes an appearance as a standalone weapon in the Faction Pack and Developer Pack DLCs. ** The Medved seems to use the Fragmentation Grenade as ammunition, as the player can carry 15 of them. However, they cannot be thrown by hand. * Several consecutive grenade explosions can cause a framerate drop, considerably so with Advanced NVIDIA PhysX turned on. If the player has lower quality system, even using a single grenade can cause framerate drop. Sticky Grenades * In real life, the nails on the spiked grenades would not be effective enough to hold the grenade on walls, as simply throwing it would not generate enough force for the nails to pierce the wall and hold it there. ** They could possibly impale flesh, however, or at the very least, catch on clothing. ** The nails, however, would make the grenades more lethal due to them adding to the shrapnel produced by the pipe. This spiked grenade concept was used in some landmines in real life. * Regardless of how they were thrown, spiked grenades will always stick to a wall vertically. Gallery Grenade_flare_unused_M2033.png|An unused grenade model with Artyom's lighter in the background. MLL Stickey.jpg|A Sticky Grenade, found in Kuzmich's shop in Kshatriya. ME_Diary_Grenade.jpg|Picture of the Grenade from Artyom's diary. de:Granatenru:Граната Category:Weapons Category:Equipment Category:Metro 2033 Video Game Category:Metro Last Light Category:Tower Pack DLC Category:Chronicles Pack DLC Category:Metro Made Weapons Category:Explosives